Finding Hooves
In the Rocky Mountains. After his son gets taken by Hunters, an Overprotective father Mountain Goat must find him before its too late, with the help from a Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep. And they face the dangers of Tigers, Lions, Coyotes, and Giganotosaurus Plot A Mountain goat couple, Mountain and Talia, are admiring their new home in the Stephan’s state forest, Iowa, and their 5 of kids. Mountain then finds his neighborhood hiding, because he turned around and saw Talia staring outside of the forest at a jaguar in the distance. Talia didn’t want to leave her Kids exposed so she tries to protect them, but the jaguar charges. Mountain tries to protect Talia, but the jaguar smacks Mountain off the hill. The jaguar then kills and eats Talia and all except one of the Mountain’s babies. He vows to never let anything happen to his remaining child. On the first day of school, Mountain is worried about Hooves’ safety. Then Hooves' teacher, Mr. Osprey, takes him and his classmates on a feild trip to the edge of the reserve. During a field trip, Hooves' friends, who are a pig, panda, and sheep dare each other to touch a truck, but Mountain the overprotective father embaresses Hooves in front of his friends. While Mountain talks to the Mr. Osprey, Hooves sneaks off the reserve towards the truck and touches it and is captured by hunters. As the truck departs, one of the hunters accidentally knocks his mask overboard. Mountain chases after the truck and meets Rose, a female bighorn sheep who suffers from short term memory loss. The two encounter three reformed tigers who have renounced prey-eating diet. While at their progress meeting, Mountain discovers the hunter's mask and notices an address written on it. However, Rose and Mountain fight over the mask, accidentally giving Rose a bloody nose. The blood sends Fang, the siberian tiger into a relapsed feeding frenzy, and he attacks Mountain and Rose, who narrowly escape. Hooves is placed in a cage in a zookeeper's office, where he meets the "Cage Gang", a group of animals led by Max, an african wild dog. The gang learn Hooves is to be given to the Zookeeper's niece Jinx, who has killed previous animal given to her. A train nearly hits Mountain and Rose. The mask falls into a cave near the train track, where, while battling an african lion, Rose reads the address as "R. Jackson, 42 Elk Way, New York City". To her own disbelief, Rose remembers the address despite her short-term memory loss. Rose and Mountain receive directions to New York City from a herd of blue wildebeest. On the way, they walk over a canyon and they encounter a pack of coyotes that nearly rips them to shreds. Max devises a plan to escape: jam the cage's vents with a stick so the Zookeeper will have to put the animals in vans and move to another zoo, then roll out from the back and into the forest. Hooves attempts to jam the vents but fails, nearly dying in the process. Mountain loses consciousness and awakens on the back of an Emperor penguin, named Wade, who shuttles Mountain and Rose on the Hudson River. Mountain tells the story of his journey to a group of young penguins led by Wade’s son, Flipper. News of his quest spreads across the wilderness. Near the city, a flamingo, named George flies to the Zookeeper's office and brings news of The goat father's efforts. Inspired, Hooves makes a second attempt to jam the vents. He succeeds. Mountain and Rose exit the Hudson River and get lost in the prairie, then Rose asks for directions from a Giganotosaurus, who accidentally vores them. Back at the cage, it was covered in moss, which gave the cage gang a chance to escape. But the zookeeper installs a new high-tech machine called the terascum before the Cage Gang can escape. Mountain and Rose were inside the Giganotosaurus, doomed to be digested and never find Hooves, but Rose communicates with the Giganotosaurus, which carries them to New York City and gets shot by a dart by a forest ranger which makes him throw up our heros. Now, Mountain and Rose can continue there search. They meet George, who helps the pair escape from a flock of relentless vultures and takes them to the zookeeper's office. Jinx has just arrived, and the zookeeper is handing Hooves to her. Hooves plays dead to save himself as George arrives, terrifying Jinx and throwing the office into chaos. After George is violently thrown out by the Zookeeper, Max helps Hooves escape and run into the forest. Having mistaken Hooves for dead, Mountain thanks Rose and starts his return journey. Rose meets Hooves when he reaches the wilderness, but she has lost her memory. Eventually, Rose's memory returns when she reads the word New York City on a statue. She reunites Hooves with Mountain, but she is caught in a poaching net with a heard of Saigas. Hooves enters the net and orders the saiga to run downward to break the net and escape. Later, having returned home, Mountain and Rose proudly watch Mr. Osprey carry Hooves and his friends to school. Cast * Woody Harrelson as Mountain, a Mountain Goat * Chandler Canterbury as Hooves, a Mountain Goat Kid, Mountain's son * Mackenzie Davis as Rose, a Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Donald Glover as Max, an African Wild Dog * Ice Cube as Frost, a Gray Wolf * Beyonce as Cally, a Maned Wolf * Ben Stiller as Bones, a Spotted Hyena * Kevin Hart as Drake, a Water Buffalo * Ruby Rose as Erica, a Plains Zebra * Will Arrnett as Speed, as Thomsan's Gazelle * Jay Baruchal as George, a Greater Flamingo * John Ratzenberger as the Blue Wildebeest leader * Jack Black as Wade, an Emperor Penguin * Jordan Nagai as Flipper, an Emperor Penguin Chick, Wade's son * D.B. Sweeney as Mr. Osprey, an Osprey, Hooves' school teacher * Miguel Ferrer as Fang, a Siberian Tiger * Kevin Spacey as Stripe, a Bengal Tiger * Richard Kind as Claw, a Sumatran Tiger * Macaulay Culkin as Chris, a Domestic Piglet * Mackenzie Foy as Samatha, a Giant Panda cub * Nolan Gould as Fred, a Domestic Lamb * David Koechner as Robert Jackson, the Zookeeper * Maya Roudolph as Jasmine, Robert's assistant * Lauren Tom as Jinx Jackson, Robert's Niece * Scarlet Johannson as Talia, Mountain's wife * Steve Carrell as Chuck, a Domestic Pig, Chris' dad * Tom Hanks as Ethan, a Giant Panda, Samantha's dad * Jonah Hill as Jason, a Domestic Sheep, Fred's dad Soundtrack # Wow # Jaguar # Hooves Kid # First Day # Field Trip # Mr. Osprey the Scientist # The Hunters # Lost # Short term Rose # Why trust a Tiger # Prey are Friends, not Food # The Cage Gang # Butch # The Cave # Lion # Iniatation # Blue Wildebeest # Canyon # Coyotes # Vent Attempt # The Penguin Loop # Curl Away my Son # News Travels # Little Mountain Goat from the Forest # Jinx Off Ramp # Lost in the Prairie # Swallowed/Scum Angel # Giganotosaurus # Time to let go # New York City # Flamingos # Drill # Animal in my hair # All Vents Lead to the Forest # R. Callaghan, 42, Cougar Way, New York City # Poaching Grounds # Run Down # Hooves Hurt # Happy Ending Category:Animated films Category:Cougar Entertainment